As an example of conventional single-layer card edge connectors, Chinese Patent No. CN200410001481.4 discloses a single-layer metal ear clip for fixing an electronic card. The single-layer metal ear clip is integrally formed by stamping a metal plate, and thus has desirable overall elasticity and strength.
However, with the development of science and technology, the information amount transmitted and processed by electronic products increases, and therefore, multiple single-layer card edge connectors need to be disposed on a current circuit board. Meanwhile, as electronic products are developing toward integration and miniaturization, the dispersedly disposed multiple single-layer card edge connectors that occupy a large area on the circuit board cannot meet the increasing requirements for the development toward integration and miniaturization. Therefore, a double-layer card edge connector is developed accordingly.
In the double-layer card edge connector, in order to ensure the overall strength of an upper layer ear clip and a lower layer ear clip, the upper and lower layer ear clips usually adopt a plastic member integrally formed with an insulating body, or adopt a plastic member fitted to a metal member to stop and fix two electronic cards. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,827 discloses a double-layer card edge connector, which adopts a two-piece latch member formed by the plastic member and the metal member to stop and fix two electronic cards. Although the two-piece latch member can desirably stop and fix the two electronic cards, it has obvious defects as follows.
1. Complicated structure. While ensuring that the two-piece latch member has a basic structure of the ear clip, that is, includes a downward pressing structure for pressing the electronic card downward and a clamping and positioning structure for fastening the electronic card, the fitting relationship between the metal member and the plastic member also needs to be considered. Therefore, a complicated fastening structure needs to be disposed on the metal member for fitting to the plastic member. Accordingly, a complicated accommodating groove needs to be disposed on the plastic member to accommodate and fix the metal member. As a result, the structure of such a two-piece latch member is complicated.
2. High cost. In the two-piece latch member, the metal member is formed by stamping and forming, and the plastic member and the insulating body are formed by integral plastic molding. It can be known that structures of the two structural members are complicated. Therefore, the stamping process needs to be performed many times, and a mold jig having a complicated structure is required for plastic molding, which leads to a high cost for producing the latch member.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.